Big Three Children In Trouble
by Poseidon's wizard child
Summary: The Big Three Children has a fight and their fathers had enough. Their punishment... Find out
1. Chapter 1

**HI! FIRST FANFIC AND I DON'T HAVE A BETA YET;) HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

…..

It was a normal morning for Camp Half-Blood. Most of the campers were either relaxing or doing their regular activities. Everything was going as usual. Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion in the forest. All of them rushed over to see what happened. What they saw made them all gasp in horror.

It was the Big Three children, Thalia, Percy, and Nico, having a very large argument. They were fighting so intensely that there seemed to be an invisible wind blowing around them (or it could be Thalia since she _is_ the child of Zeus). The sky was so dark, like a storm was coming. The campers all watched as the fight grew even more intense. The three of them seemed to be arguing about whose father is the best.

"My dad is much stronger than any of yours!" Nico yelled, sending waves of skeletons at the other two.

"Mine's the coolest out of all of them!"Percy shouted, sending wave after wave at them, each wave larger than the last.

"Well mine is the most powerful out of all three of them!"Thalia shouted, sending bolts of lightning from the sky.

"MINE'S THE BEST!" they all yelled out simultaneously.

The fight started to get out of hand. All of the campers started to panic as the skeletons started to attack them too. They were also getting hit by the powerful waves and shot by large lightning bolts. The campers scattered, yelling for Chiron.

…...

Chiron was on the porch of the Big House playing pinochle with Dionysus when he heard the explosion. He shook his head, thinking it was just the Climbing Wall. Soon though, he heard the screams of the other campers and rushed off to see what was going on, all the while apologizing to Dionysus.

"I have to see what has caused them this much panic," he said before he left, leaving Dionysus to mutter about "brats ruining everything with their petty problems" behind him.

Chiron rushed to the nearest camper.

"What is going on? Why is everyone panicking?" Chiron demanded urgently.

"It's Nico, Thalia, and Percy! They're fighting and it's getting too intense! Where's Annabeth when you need her?!" the panicking camper cried, before running for cover, since bolts of lightning were raining down now. Dionysus, seeing the reason for all the uproar, rolled his eyes and contacted someone, knowing that without Annabeth, they would never stop. But he didn't contact her, deciding that he wanted Olympus to be designed faster without interruptions. He smiled evilly.

"_This will surely make them stop,_" he thought, smirking, "_Those brats will never disturb my_ _pinochle_ _games_ _again._"

…..

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I CAN GET THIS STORY TO BE BETTER. I NEED SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO SO I KNOW MY EFFORTS AREN'T IN VAIN;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it! Had to cram it in since my mom's mad at me right now, since exams are here ;)**

**Percy's POV**

I CANNOT believe this! How could this happen?! One minute we were hanging out, the next we're killing each other! We're SO proving Wise Girl right!

**Flashback**

_It was a great day, so we decided to go to our favorite clearing in the woods. Grover was out on a meeting with the Council of Cloven Elders to discuss a new mission to save the Wild. We were just hanging out when Annabeth suddenly got an Iris message from Athena, telling her to come to Olympus to continue the remodeling since the gods were starting to get impatient, and might end up blasting her._

"_I guess I have to go... Bye guys! Don't kill each other while I'm gone!" she said, kissing me on the cheek._

"_Don't you trust us? We never killed each other yet!" I protested._

"_That's because I was there to stop you three from getting close to doing that" she retorted._

"_Not true! Name one time!" she raised an eyebrow, "Never mind then!" he said hastily._

"_Just don't kill each other okay? she said, looking exasperated._

"_Fine," I grumbled.  
"Whatever," Nico muttered.  
"Relax, Annabeth. Nothing's going to happen in the short time you're gone," Thalia said soothingly._

**End of Flashback**

_Yeah, SURE nothing would happened_, I thought, rolling my eyes, as I dodged another bolt of lightning before sending a huge wave at Thalia.

"Just give up, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia yelled over the wind.

"Why not try telling that to Death Breath, Pinecone Face!" I yelled, angry that she dares use Annabeth's name for me. Only Annabeth can use it, nobody else.

"You should both give up because I'm going to win and you two would be begging for mercy!" Nico yelled, sending waves of skeletons at us.

"Bring it Death Breath!" Thalia yelled as the winds grew stronger and stronger.

Just as we were about to bring the final blow that could probably destroy the camp, everything stopped. All was quiet. I have a bad feeling about this.

**Third Person's POV**

"What happened?" Nico asked, tensing slightly, argument temporarily forgotten.

"Dunno. But I have a bad feeling about this," Percy replied, bringing out his trusty Riptide, looking wary.

"You and me both," Nico muttered, also bringing out his stygian iron sword.

"Hey! You guys! My powers are gone!" Thalia said tensely, trying her powers.

"What?!" Percy and Nico yelled, also trying their powers.  
"You don't think we overused it do you?" Thalia asked, slightly worried, as she grabbed her bow and arrows.  
"Hope not," Percy muttered. They were now back-to-back with each other. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of them. They all shielded their eyes, tensing even more, all thinking the same thing.  
_Please don't be who we think you'd be._

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! ****  
SUGGESTIONS WELCOME, JUST DON'T SHATTER ME ;)**


End file.
